Starlight
by Brinkmess
Summary: Cloud asks Leon to spend Halloween night with him, one last night with the one he loves before taking the next step in his journey. Cleon Rated T. Gift Fic 4 xxxbloodyinsanityxxx


Author's note- Oh, look; another gift fic. As you may have noticed; this story is not rated M for mature. It's rated T for teens. No under aged intercourse in this ok? But aside from that; this is a really nice story. Short, cute, and to the point, but that isn't to say I did not work my butt off. This…this is true love kitties.

Also…I was originally going to have this posted up on Halloween. You'll see some Halloween mentioning in here, but the story itself is not spooky at all. Just…lovely.

Disclaimer- Mmmh, I'm actually proud to say I don't own FF8. But as for FF7 and KH; I wish…I can only wish…

* * *

Starlight

I t was a night like most others; a cool breezy night in the middle end of fall. Night came earlier and day would go hide away before one ate dinner. The weather was just wonderful, and although one could no longer swim, as the water had cooled to a chilly temperature, the month of October was very much loved. Especially tonight; this night was the one night where it did not matter how cold the night was, or how hard the wind blew; tonight was Halloween night. Children, and the occasional teens, would go out and dress up and go from house to house; politely demanding candies and gifts galore. The older ones who were too embarrassed to be seen committing such and act were out having fun; going to parties or some amusement park that was decorated for the festivities. It did not matter how old you were; Halloween had evolved to be a very flexible holiday. Anyone could have fun tonight.

Tonight was a special night too. Far away from the parties and the parks and the scary mazes were two young teens; two young boys without a care in the world. They had decided against the public festivities, and had gone out to the cliff to watch the sun fade away. They watched the sky go from yellow, then to orange, red, and then purple. Then the sky turned a dark blue and tiny little specks of light filled them. This was there Halloween.

And as it got closer and closer to midnight; it became more and more strained. The silence stretched and grew to an enormous length. And before one lost his mind; there was talk;

"I often wonder," the spiky haired teen muttered, "where would one go…after all of this?" Cloud turned to the young brunette and smiled kindly at him. The pale blonde coughed a little; the weather was definitely not good for him.

Leon kept his same composure, taking the question seriously. This was no joke; the young teen had been asking these questions more and more lately. Leon frowned but kept his silence. He never had been one for talking, never had been one to answer the many questions of life. But he, in all honesty, wanted to answer this question; for Cloud, especially with tonight being the night.

Cloud sighed and rested on the soft, cool night grass. So much softer than the beds at the hospital; which wasn't really saying much when you got down to it. He let his long thin legs dangle on the cliff's edge, not afraid that his shoes may slip and fall into the dark blue sea beneath him. They used to fit him…but as time went on they became more and more loose. Oh well; he never liked them that much anyways…

"Happy Halloween," he muttered tiredly. He almost seemed bored of it all.

Leon stared at cloud with a rather surprised look. Didn't Cloud say he wanted to spend Halloween night by the ocean? He had said trick or treating was beyond them, and that tonight should be spent doing much more mature things.

"I'm not upset," Cloud said to the brunette. He had the strange ability to read the other's mind. Or perhaps Leon could not hide all his emotions. It did not matter, Cloud just knew, and he answered. "I'm just…thinking…"

"You're thinking," Leon asked. He scooted closer to the other. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what you were thinking about," Cloud answered with a calm smile across his face.

Leon sighed; he would never come to understand the complexity of his boyfriends mind. It was a lovely nest of thought and more thought, all nestled in a messy web of even more thought. That's all Cloud was; complex thought. Leon would never know what the other was thinking unless Cloud decided to let the other know what was on his ever changing mind. It had always been like that…ever since he accidentally met the other during visiting hours. That strange boy walking down the hall…it really was love at first sight.

"A bit confusing; don't you think," Leon muttered.

"Not at all," Cloud replied. "It is not hard to find the answer of your thought-I know you too well."

"Do you," Leon asked with a small smirk. Cloud was playing with him; this was his way of doing so. Such an odd boy he was; but he was Leon's boy.

"Of course," Cloud answered. He stared up at the night sky and sighed. "I know everything about you."

"Sounds like a stalker," Leon said with a smirk. He continued to stare out to sea. How far would the tide take him away; if he or Cloud accidentally fell?

"Stalkers are crazy," Cloud said. "I'm not a stalker."

"Well, your something," Leon muttered loudly, making sure that Cloud would hear him.

"Thanks," Cloud said. He sighed and nestled into the grass a bit more.

For awhile there was silence. Leon stared out to sea, wondering and waiting for Halloween to end. He had wanted it to end for awhile now. This year had been so different; he was one to go out and party with his friends. True; he was not a huge party guy, nor was he all too social, but he did enjoy the company of his friends. He enjoyed having to listen to their stories, he enjoyed watching them get into trouble, he did not enjoy having to save them once they did…but that's just how friends were. And Cloud; he had friends as well. Just like Leon, Cloud had turned down the invitation to do something with his group and, instead; decided to spend time with just Leon. A truly romantic thought, that was, until you dug deeper into it. The parties at the hospital were pretty darn lousy…Cloud would have rather spent all day in bed than go.

A harsh breeze of cold air hit the two, and Cloud pulled his thin legs up from the cliff to hold himself. It was a cold night; he had not dressed appropriately for the occasion. Leon moved himself right next to the blonde and held on to him; his jacket helping the blonde warm up just a little bit better. Leon help on tightly; he did not want to let go of Cloud. Not tonight, not no; and not ever. Tonight was just…he never wanted it to end.

Leon let go of Cloud, but not before offering up his jacket. It was such a cold night. Cloud smiled at him and happily accepted the offering. He let it rest on his shoulders and let his feet dangle once more on the cliffs edge.

Leon looked up to the sky that Cloud had been so fixed on. There were a lot of stars tonight; enough to make the night seem less dark. It was a perfect night, a wonderful night to spend with the one you love.

Leon glanced over at Cloud. The blonde was now out and staring at the ocean. His shoes were removed and his feet dangled and swung out into the cold October air. He was a beauty to behold. Although Cloud did not see it; he was a lovely creature, at least in Leon's eyes. He had such wonderful blue eyes, full and round and pure. His hair was light and soft and it had that way of defying gravity; it was perfect. He was perfect. Cloud was perfect. Cloud may not see it; he may not be able to look past the pale sin, the small puncture wounds from the IV, or past the weight loss…but he was still wonderful. He may have changed…but it wasn't the outside that mattered to Leon. It was what was inside of Cloud that made Leon smile.

And of course; Leon had absolutely no idea of what Cloud thought of him. But if he knew, he would know that Cloud had a great amount of respect for him. Cloud looked up to the older and he adored him very much. Cloud did love, and he loved Leon; so much it almost made him upset about tonight. Tonight was a very special night; and he wasn't afraid to admit to himself that he was scared.

Yes; the next step is always a scary thing. But Cloud had prepared himself for the next step; he had thought it over and over and over so many times. He had come to the conclusion; tonight would be the night, Halloween, that he would take the next step. It had to be tonight; the wondrous night where you could dress up or talk to the spirits; the night where anything could happen. It was a night of fear and anticipation; and Cloud was full of this. He had been waiting for this to happen, he had been dreading it; he had so much hope for this night. He knew he would come to fear; but he knew release was a wonderful thing, and Leon would share it with him.

Cloud let his head rest on the other. He closed his eyes and sighed lovingly at Leon, at the whole world. Leon grabbed hold of Clouds soft, cool hand and gave it a protective squeeze. This night seemed to be going so quickly for Cloud, and it was taking its sweet time for Leon.

"What time is it," Cloud asked. His eyes were still closed and he was still resting on the other.

Leon pulled out his cellphone and opened up the small phone to keyboard mode. He stared at the time and sighed.

"Half past eleven," he said.

"Half past," Cloud said. He turned to Leon and opened his eyes. "I think I'm ready."

Leon frowned.

"Why are you sad," Cloud asked.

"I'm…are you sure about this," Leon asked Cloud. He sighed. "You're so young; just barely sixteen…I don't know if-"

"I'm not afraid," Cloud said in a very determined voice. He stared confidently at Leon; but Leon was sure he could detect the slightest amount of doubt and fear in the other.

Leon shook his head. He looked up to the sky and stared up at the many stars that were in the sky. Could they see what was going on below them? Were they watching the two? Did they know of what was to come?

"We…," Leon muttered. "We still have a lot more to accomplish together…I don't want to have things…"

"I won't…complicate your life," Cloud murmured.

"You never did," Leon said.

"You saved me," Cloud said. He smiled at Leon and, without much warning, embraced the other tightly. "You…you've gone all out of the way for me; I have no idea what I would have done for you."

"You would have lived," Leon said with a smirk. "You're just lazy-and you hate to work to hard."

Cloud frowned at the other.

"It's true," Leon said.

"You took me away from the life I had before," Cloud said. He tightened his embrace. "And you saved me from the bad…all the bad…"

"No I didn't," Leon said.

"Yes you did," Cloud argued back.

"Then," Leon said. But he found himself incapable of finding the next words.

"I'm not bad," Cloud said, as if to answer the question Leon was about to ask. "You can't save me from me…because I'm not bad…I'm just…"

"You're just you," Leon said. He answered for Cloud; a first.

"Yeah," Cloud said. He loosened up his grip and looked up to the other.

The two stared at each other and slowly, but surely, pressed their lips against the other. Leon cupped clouds face with his hands and happily accepted this wonderful gift. He loved Cloud; he had loved him for such a long time now. He loved him…his hair, his lips, his eyes…he loved him so much. He felt the arms around him tighten once more, and he felt the wind hit him and Cloud with its mighty force. It was ok though…they were safe from the harsh weather. They kept themselves together; making sure the wind would not blow one of them away. It was such a windy night… Leon pulled away from the soft lips, and he met eyes with Cloud. He wished he could remain this way with Cloud; just them kissing another and loving another…without a care of the world.

"I love you," Leon said. He felt tear run down his face. The tears ran down quickly, one after another; as if in a race to hit the soft grass. He grabbed hold of Cloud and felt more tears run down. But he would not cry; this night was not a night of mourning…Cloud had told him this. This was…a joyous occasion. "I…will always love you…no matter what."

"Don't say such a thing," Cloud said. He frowned at Leon and sighed weakly, coughing a little as he did. "You…will fall in love, and you'll be so happy with them."

"I want to be happy with you," Leon said.

"You know I don't have much time left," Cloud whispered. He pushed himself away from Leon, not to be rude, but to make a point. "I am not…I am really sorry."

"Can't you try out chemo," Leon asked sadly. "Will you not give it a try?" Leon wiped the tears away from his face and stared up at the blonde. He had managed to find the strength to stand up without the aide of another. He was determined. "Please, if not for yourself…then for me?"

"I'm at the final stage," Cloud said. "I want to go…happy and looking happy. I don't want to go through it…I want to be as strong as I can." Cloud looked up and stared at the many stars that littered the back night. "I want to go up there…and I need all the strength I can get."

Leon nodded his head. Cloud bent over and wiped away the stray tears from the brunettes face.

"You'll…give me the strength…right," Cloud asked.

Leon nodded his head once more.

"The strength to fly all the way up," Cloud asked. "And the strength to catch on to one of the stars…"

"Yeah," Leon muttered. He blinked away some more tears and kept his eyes glued to Cloud.

"The strength to find my way back home," Cloud added.

"Yes," Leon said.

"And…the strength to forgive and forget," Cloud asked.

"I will never forget you," Leon said. "Never…"

"I want you to fall in love…"

"I am in love…"

"Don't let me chain you down," Cloud said. He frowned and wiped yet another tear from Leon.

"You wont'," Leon said. He grabbed onto Clouds hand and gave it a confirming squeeze.

"Well," cloud said. "If...you can then…"

"Yes," Leon asked.

"What time is it," Cloud asked. Cloud watched the other frown as he opened up his cell phone to check the time.

"Almost midnight," Leon said. He looked up at Cloud and, as best as he could, smiled at the other. There was no going back now…no, there never was time to go back. Cloud had made his decision…and the blonde was ever so determined. "You…should hurry," he said. "It's almost November…"

"It is," Cloud said. He pulled away from Leon. Cloud glanced at the shoes and shrugged them off. He would not need them…he began to take of Leon's jacket; this…this was something that he did not want Leon to lose.

"Keep my jacket," Leon said suddenly. "I want you to keep it…ok?"

"You sure," Cloud asked. He seemed a bit unsure about the decision.

"I never was able to get you anything." Leon said. "Most boyfriend by gifts…"

"For their girlfriends," Cloud added.

"I want you to have something to remember me by," Leon said. "Call me old fashioned…but I think you should have it…my gift to you."

"…thanks," Cloud said with a smile. He stared happily at Leon.

"Cloud," Leon said.

"Yes," cloud asked.

"I love you…and I will never stop loving you," Leon said with much confidence. He no longer had tears running down his face.

"Leon…," Cloud murmured. The blonde walked over to the ledge of the cliff and sighed, shaking his head just a little. He turned and faced the brunette.

"Can you promise me," Cloud asked. "Can you promise me…that you'll at least open your heart to another?"

A few tears ran down the blondes face. Leon tried to take a step closer, but Cloud stuck out his hand, forbidding the brunette to take another step.

"Promise me, if I remain in your heart forever…that you'll at least make room for another," Cloud said.

Leon stared at the tears that stained the wonderful face. He didn't want to love another…he wanted to only love Cloud. He could never fall in love again. But… he knew it would break Clouds heart if he didn't try.

"I…I promise," Leon said.

"Really," Cloud asked.

"Yes," Leon said. "I'll…try my best; but only for you."

Cloud smiled happily at Leon. He wiped away some of his tears. He turned around and looked up at the many stars. He would join them soon, and he would play in the sky and he would be able to run and jump and do all the things that he hadn't been able to do for such a long time. Cloud felt a hand touch his shoulder; he closed his eyes and felt a kiss on his forehead; the finale of the night. He opened his eyes and looked up at Leon. He…would always love Leon…

"I love you," Cloud said silently to the other, as if it were a carefully guarded secret, "Squall…"

Leon took a step back.

He closed his eyes.

And then…he looked up into the sky.

* * *

"It really is a wonderful view," Leon said as he stared at the light blue sky. He turned to Rinoa and smiled kindly at her. She was such a good friend; he found himself needing her during this particular time of the year. And she would always come with him-to this spot.

"It sure is," Rinoa said with a smile. She looked out to sea. "It's so big…"

"It is…," Leon muttered. He stared at the bouquet of flowers in his hand and sighed. He felt his throat tighten just a little as he let them fall down, into the ocean blue. He watched the colorful flowers fall into the ocean, adding brightness to the deep blue.

"I don't see why you have to do that," Rinoa said with a bit of a frown. "They'll drift off to sea…why not let them lay here on the grass…they'll last much longer?"

Leon shook his head. He looked up to the sky and sighed. It would be a while before the stars came out; a long time for him to wait…but he would wait. He always waited.

"They won't drift away," Leon simply answered.

"Won't they," Rinoa questioned.

"No…they won't," Leon said. He continued to stare up at blue sky.

"Where will they go then," Rinoa asked.

Leon pointed up to the sky and smiled. "They'll join the stars…they have to; other wise, how will he get them?"

Rinoa went silent and thought about what Leon had just said. She wiped at her face; she would not cry in front of Leon, not when he needed her the most.

"He made it up there," Leon said, "and that means these flowers will too."

"Up in the stars," Rinoa muttered sadly. She kept her bright smile on, not letting her constitution falter.

"Yeah," Leon muttered.

He looked up at the sky and smiled happily at the vastness of it. Cloud was up there, and he was doing all the things he never could do. He was happy, and he was free.

"One day," Leon said quietly, "One day I'll fulfill your promise…till then; it will just be us…"

He kept on staring at the sky, and he kept on staring even when he was tired and sore from standing. And he watched; his eyes locked on to the dark sky; as the very first star appeared.

Bright.

Pure.

Wonderful.

* * *

And there you have it. Reviews are very much appreciated, as well as flames. But I hope, for those of you who did reach the bottom, that you all liked this story. I worked very hard on it. Love is hard to do...especially in a one-shot, and I wanted to have pure love in this. Tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
